The Trial of Balthazar
by Chef 101
Summary: This is what I think should have happened after the deaths of Romeo and Juliet. I think there should have been a trial for Balthazar because he did nothing to help Romeo in the end. I'm bad with summaries so please R and R. :-)


**The Trial of Balthazar**

Characters:

Judge

Balthazar

Friar Lawrence

Prosecutor

Defendant

Clerk

_(Jurymen move to their seats, but remain standing until the judge arrives)_

**Judge:** Be seated.

_(Everyone sits down) _

**Judge: ** We have come here today to evaluate the innocence of Montague servant, Balthazar. This man has been charged with high treason for disloyalty to his master. The Prosecutor may now make the opening statement.

**Prosecutor:** Thank You, your honor. Ladies and gentleman of the jury, Balthazar has been in the family of the Montague for years, like his forefathers. The Montague family has given no reason for there to be distrust amongst their servants. Then, for what was the reason that the servant kept valuable information from the master to the house he serves? He deliberately planned against his own house!

_(The prosecutor sits down as judge begins to speak)_

**Judge:** Statement considered. The defendant may now make their opening statement.

**Defendant:** Thank You, your honor. Balthazar was only being true to his master. He thought that the Lady Juliet had really gone. He was only doing his duty to inform the impulsive Romeo of the Lady Juliet's death.

**Judge:** Statement considered. The Prosecutor may begin the cross examination.

_(Prosecutor stands up)_

**Prosecutor:** That is true, Miss Defendant. Balthazar knew that Romeo was implusive, so by therefore telling Romeo of the Lady Juliet's death, Balthazar knew that Romeo would go to her.

**Defendant:** B-b-b-but that's not what I mea—

**Prosecutor:** Futhermore, your honor, it Balthazar was true to Romeo, than why did he stay outside the tombs for so long?

_(Defendant stands up suddenly and shouts,)_

**Defendant:** Objection! He was only obeying his master's, Romeo's, orders!

_(The judge bangs his gable at this time while he says,)_

**Judge:** Order! Order! Silence in the court! Enough! Please start the cross examination! Now! May I remind the both you madams that you are both under oath and therefore must follow the rules and liabilities of the court!? Miss. Defendant, please refrain from making a fool of yourself while another is speaking. That goes for you too, Miss. Prosecutor! Now, please begin.

**Prosecutor:** Yes, your honor. If it pleases the court, I shall call the first examinee. Prosecution calls, the Friar Lawrence to the stand!

_(The double doors open. Friar Lawrence enters, looking nervous. Perhaps a little_

_shaken…Friar takes his place in the boxes and the bible is placed in front of him.)_

**Clerk:** "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

**Friar:** I solemnly swear that I do.

_The Prosecutor is walking back and forth while asking the questions)_

**Prosecutor:** Tell me, Mr. Lawrence; are you not one of the Friars for Verona?

**Friar:** I am.

**Prosecutor:** I see. Is it true that one of your jobs is to help the people in your town?

_(Friar is getting confused. Answers uncertainly.)_

**Friar:** Yes, it is?

**Prosecutor:** Is that a question or an answer, Friar?

**Friar:** Answer.

**Prosecutor:** I see. Then is not also your job to keep conversations private you have with your confessors?

**Friar:** Yes, it is. Wait! You cannot possibly be suggesting that—

**Prosecutor:** I shall be asking the question here, Friar. I ask, you answer. And to your unfinished question, the answer is no, I am not.

_(Friar looks relieved)_

When you were listening to the Lady Juliet when she came to you, did you hear or see anything suspicious?

**Friar:** Now that you mention it, yes. When I was talking to my daughter, I faintly saw, just a flash mind you, the outline of a figure, a shadow, behind her. Just only for a second though. And after that, I thought I heard someone breathing behind me, as if he was just inches apart from where I was standing. Only for a brief moment though. I could not hear anything else because of the sobbing girl.

_(The Prosecutor suddenly stops)_

**Prosecutor:** I see. Pardons me if I am wrong, Friar, but did you just say that "if _he_ was just inches apart from" where you were standing?

_(Friar is getting uncomfortable)_

**Friar:** Correct. _He_ as in whoever it was.

**Prosecutor:** I see. No further questions your honor.

_(Prosecutor sits down)_

**Judge:** Does the Defendant object to any of the questions asked or answered?

_Defendant is looking a little defeated)_

**Defendant:** No, your honor.

**Judge:** Now that we have heard the prosecution, let us hear from the defendant. Miss. Defendant, if you would please call your examinee.

**Defendant: **Yes, your honor. Defense calls the servant Balthazar to the stand!

_(Balthazar comes in nervously and looking guilty, then walks to the box and the Bible is placed _

_in front of him.)_

**Clerk:** Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?

**Balthazar:** I do.

_(Paces in front of him)_

**Defendant:** Where were you on the night of the confession of the Lady Juliet?

**Balthazar:** Oh. I was out and about I suppose.

**Defendant:** Could you please make it clear on your location?

**Balthazar:** I was, um, going to church for a confession session with the Friar.

**Defendant:** I see. So you were not there when the Father was with another patient?

**Balthazar:** No, I was not.

**Defendant: **I see. So did you know of the Lady Juliet's conference with the Friar?

**Balthazar: **I did not. I came and saw her leaving.

**Defendant:** Thank you Balthazar. _(Turns to jury)_ As it has been proved, my client had no role in the deaths of Romeo and Juliet. These charges are just ridiculous. Jury, I hope you can easily decide that client Balthazar is innocent of these outrageous charges. _(sits down)_

**Judge:** Would the Prosecutor like to add anything?

**Prosecutor:** Yes, your honor. _(Turns to Balthazar)_ Balthazar, why did you stay outside of the tomb for so long, and not go in to help your master?

_Prosecutor starts pacing)_

**Balthazar:** I did not think that he needed my help. He was just going to say goodbye to his beloved.

**Prosecutor:** When Romeo told you to leave, you stayed. Why is that?

**Balthazar:** I wanted my master to return home safely.

**Prosecutor:** After a generously amount of good time, your master did not come out. You still did not go in. If you love your master so much as to disobey him for his own good, than why could you not disobey him further and go see what he was doing in the tomb?

_(Defendant suddenly stands up)_

**Defendant:** Your honor, she is badgering the examinee!

**Judge:** Overruled! I, for one, would like to know his answer. Continue, please

_(Defendant sits down)_

**Balthazar:** I-I-I n-never t-t-thought of it!

**Prosecutor: **When you talked to the Friar before he went in, why did you not follow?

**Balthazar:** I thought that if there was trouble in there, the Friar would fix it. I thought that the Friar had gone to comfort my master. I did not think it necessary!

**Prosecutor:** And yet, you let your master to take his own life. You did not care for your master at all. You deceived everyone. Your pride stood in the way. I rest my case, your honor.

**Defendant:** Your honor, wait. I would like to say that I can no longer continue to represent my client in this matter. He had asked me to lie in court. That is all, your honor.

**Judge:** I see. Very well then. It is your own choice. I am glad that you have admitted it. Thank you. Jury, it is now your time to decide. You will each now cast a vote, deciding on young Balthazar's fate. It is up to you to decide whether he is innocent or guilty.

_(The jury leaves and goes to a separate room to discuss the matters)_

_ (The Jury has come back with the final vote)_

**Judge: **Has the Jury reached a verdict?

_ (The jury states that Balthazar is guilty; The Defendant is hanging his head and the Prosecutor is smirking _

_at him in victory)_

**Judge: **Then it has been decided. For the trouble you have caused your house, prideful slave, you shall endure full lifetime in the cells of Verona. Your line shall end with you. You have shamed your family's honor! Therefore, be it resolved, the Trial of Balthazar! Guards! Take him away!

_(The Guards come in a drag away a struggling and cursing Balthazar)_

**_-_****_OR_****_-_**

_(The jury leaves and goes to a separate room to discuss the matters)_

_(Balthazar is nervous in the courtroom)_

_(The Jury states that Balthazar is not guilty, and Balthazar jumps and whoops for joy)_

**Judge: **Then it has been decided. You have caused no trouble. We understand that you were only being loyal to you master when you told him the news of his beloved. You stayed outside the tomb because you cared about his well-being. You are free of any charges that may have put on you. May your children and their children continue to serve the Montague's forever. Therefore, be it resolved, The Trial of Balthazar! You may now disperse!

.


End file.
